Forum:New background image
__NOWYSIWYG__ So with Wikia's new update to how the site looks comes a few aesthetic changes, naturally. One of which, is the adjustment of the header, pushing the background image up just a tad, which creates a bit of an ugly mess, as you can see a white box appear between the Wikia banner, and the content area. Now, normally I would have just made a new background and be done with it, but I thought why not have a bit of change? Happy Harbor and Mount Justice has been the background since the series aired back in 2010, and both the series and the wiki have changed dramatically. So, the question is, should the wiki have a new background, or use an updated version of the current? 09:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's a bit boring background. Maybe a pic of season one Team on the left and Invasion Team on the right? It's a bit tricky to find a proper image, though, and it probably requires some cutting and pasting. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, they made the ad on the main page twice as big, messing everything up. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm collecting a few images now. One is of the Watchtower in orbit, I have one of the Watchtower exterior, I also have a huge image of the Invasion poster. I'm thinking of combining the cover for "Stopover" with the "Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble" cover... Also, main page looks fine except for those blog links under the "Follow us on Twitter". I had a look and couldn't fix it though. 10:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, the idea of using those two comic covers danced around in my head for a while too, but I think it's safer to go for TV screenshots - not everyone might be familiar with Mike Norton's art, it's not exactly model-accurate. Also, I don't like the cover of "Stopover". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I've just given up on those two, for the same reasons. Any other suggestions? 10:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I replaced the current one for the time being, but I'm out of ideas... We can't make collages because of the gap on the top. That's why we had to make a new background for the Avatar Wiki as well. ― Thailog 11:47, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Why no collage? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Because of how the top is pushed downwards and exposes the top of the background image. If we put two or more images together, we'll see where on image ends and where the other begins. Unless we do like the DC Wiki and just use characters on a blue background, which to be honest, would look bland for us. ― Thailog 12:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :The blue at the bottom is totally not pretty. Can we have the Watchtower, and whatever empty space we have is filled with, well, space? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I really like the Watchtower/space idea, I think that'd look really awesome. Kingbirdy 17:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you have some screenshots of the cave? I think we need something that better reflects the darker tone of season 2. --Starling starwing (talk) 17:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) the watchtower thing would be good if this was a justice league show but it isnt so it isnt really suitable. could we rotate close up shots of the various characters in? for example on the left side you could put nightwing and on the right tim drake, or left red arrow and right arsenal. --Zodisgod (talk) 20:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so it looks like the majority like the idea of either the Cave or the Watchtower, and so I've uploaded some samples. Please note that these images have not yet been altered for use as backgrounds, and are the original sized files. :If people could vote for their favorite, or even add more options, that'd be much appreciated. Thanks for the help guys. 23:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't like the idea of the Watchtower per Zodisgod. If we have to go with one of those, then I'd take the Cave. Though I still think the current is fine. ― Thailog 23:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm afraid every new one will have the same problem as the current, the blue filler at the bottom. Also, since the middle section is covered, you won't really see anything. So we either need two images with similar backgrounds, or a collage, or nothing, or be content with something that shows just the sides of an image. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I like the current one. Those are all to dark. The current one is where they started. This picture represents their roots! :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I like the one showing the inside of the cave. --Starling starwing (talk) 01:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Either keep the one we have or Image #3 because this show is about the team not the Justice League. --Jjrockk (talk) 21:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The background cover should now be updated to the ruined Mt. Justice =) - Edited by Zergrinch - 05:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, after Mount Justice was destroyed I thought I knew this'd complicate this. I think we should wait a little longer, and see where the Team go now. 23:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Here is my recommendation - a nice ruined Mount Justice pic: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Mt-Justice-Kabewm-Pic.png - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::That could be a picture of anything. There's nothing that makes it look like Mount Justice. -- Supermorff (talk) 11:13, October 14, 2012 (UTC)